


Hey Baby!  I Think I Wanna Marry You!

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Japanese Nationals, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Official marriage proposal, Russian Nationals, SO MUCH FLUFF, So much damned fluff, Viktor is a total sap, Yuuri loves him for both, and a massive dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: Viktor had hedged his bets in Barcelona by never specifyingwhichgold medal would result in their marriage.





	

Yuuri tapped one finger impatiently on the hard wood of the bench, waiting for the Skype call to go through. It was the third attempt of the evening, and he couldn't imagine what was going on in St. Petersburg. He knew Viktor would be at home; it was the day off between the short program and the free skate at the Russian Nationals and the older man had promised him he wouldn't leave the house until they talked.

Until Yuuri showed him his gold medal.

Said medal was an almost comforting weight against his chest. In the past that weight had always been laced with expectations that did little more than fuel Yuuri's anxiety. But now, with the promise of love and happiness waiting for him (if Viktor would ever answer the damned call) the medal was an anchor, a connection to all of the things he never wanted to lose.

“YUUUUUUUURI!!!! Let me see it, let me see!”

Viktor's excited voice, overflowing with childish enthusiasm, pulled Yuuri's attention back to his phone. With a grin he slowly lifted the gold medal up and into the camera's range, laughing when Viktor let out what could only be described as a squeal and pressed his face against his phone's camera as if that would somehow bring him closer to Yuuri and the shining gold circle. For a moment only his bright blue eyes were visible on the screen.

“I knew you'd do it, _solnyshko_ ,” he breathed out, finally moving back from the camera so Yuuri could see his entire face again. “You were so beautiful on the ice, so much love to show and give. . .” Viktor's voice trailed off as a gentle smile curved his lips.

“All that love is for you, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, a pleased blush spreading across his face. But then the full import of Viktor's words caught up. “Wait, what? How did you see it? The JSF only allowed a domestic live stream.”

“Well. . . You see. . . I kind of -”

“Viktor-san!” The loud voice echoed off of the locker room walls, drowning out whatever else Viktor might have said as Minami Kenjirou bounced across the room and all but leaped on to Yuuri's back. His enthusiastic wave at the man visible on the phone's screen almost knocked both Japanese skaters over.

“ _Konichiwa_ , Minami-kun!” Viktor exclaimed. “Congratulations!”

Minami beamed as he tugged his bronze medal free from where it was tucked against his chest. It swung once and smacked Yuuri in the temple, causing the older man to grimace slightly as he met Viktor's eyes through the phone. “Never mind, I think I know the answer to my question,” he deadpanned with a discernible roll of his eyes. He glanced at Minami over his shoulder. “You had Viktor on a video call during my performance, didn't you?”

If he was expecting chagrin he was sorely disappointed. The younger skater flicked the red tuft of hair out of his eyes and grinned, looking like it was the greatest honor in the world to have assisted Viktor Nikiforov with such an important task. Despite feeling a little embarrassed Yuuri couldn't help but smile as he patted one of the arms around his shoulders. “Thank you, Kenjirou-kun.”

Ducking his head as a flush rose on his cheeks Minami slid off Yuuri's back and got to his feet. “You're welcome, Katsuki-san,” he replied, bowing low to match the formality of his words. Then a grin moved like quicksilver across his face and he was bounding away, the locker room door slamming against the wall as he tugged it open, his voice calling to his coach echoing in the corridor.

Viktor's fond laugh carried clearly through the call. “He's rather amazing, isn't he?”

Yuuri nodded once, blinking against the sudden sting of tears. He knew that his career on the ice was never destined to last forever, and just a year ago the thought would have been like a knife in his heart. But now he could think of the future of his sport in Japan with optimism and gratitude, knowing that someone like Minami Kenjiro was ready to pick up the torch whenever Yuuri chose to relinquish it. “He'll be more than amazing,” he whispered in reply to Viktor. “Someday.”

“Someday,” Viktor softly agreed. “Yuuri. . .”

The tentative tone grabbed his attention faster than anything else could. Viktor was never tentative. Yuuri blinked the unshed tears away and smiled into the camera. “Yes?”

“I think you have maybe forgotten something,” Viktor replied, a little more conviction in his tone. The picture of him on Yuuri's phone shook a little, as if he was moving, before he spoke again. “I have a very important question to ask you, _dorogoy_. Will you marry me?”

Yuuri felt both his jaw and his medal drop at the same moment, the golden disc striking against his chest. “You. . . Wha. . . Seriously? Are you serious?” His thumb started rubbing the ring on his right hand, twisting it around his finger. “Viktor, I -”

“I am absolutely, one hundred per cent serious,” Viktor replied, smirking in a way that always made Yuuri want to simultaneously smack him and kiss him. The picture on the phone shifted as Viktor angled it down, showing that he was on one knee. “Have you forgotten what I said in Barcelona?”

Unbidden memories of that dinner with the other competitors, Mari, and Minako overtook his mind. _This is an engagement ring. We'll get married once he wins a gold medal._ “I didn't think. . .” Yuuri managed to gasp out. “You said we'd get married once I won a gold medal; I haven't done that yet.”

Even through the tinny phone speakers Viktor's chuckle was enough to send shivers up and down Yuuri's spine. “I never specified which gold medal though, did I Yuuuuuuri?” He held his right fist out, the bare ring finger clearly visible. Then with a wink he turned the hand and unfurled his fingers, revealing the warm gold band flat in his palm. “Katsuki Yuuri,” he began, eyes shining. “I love you with every fiber of my being. I can not imagine my life, or my world, without you in it. Marry me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shook his head, laughing and crying at the same time. “Only you would actually, officially, propose over Skype,” he finally managed to get out, smiling so widely his cheeks started to ache.

“Not true! I'm fairly certain Phichit would. Or maybe through Instagram?”

Yuuri groaned and buried his face in one hand. “Don't ever say that to him, though! He'd take it as a challenge.”

Viktor laughed. “Yes, he probably would.” Then his expression sobered. “I'm still waiting for an answer, Yuuri.” He waggled his right hand, making the light glint off of his ring. “Will you make me the happiest man on Earth _moya lyubov_?

Removing his own ring Yuuri smiled at the camera. “Yes. Yes I will.” He gestured with the gold band and Viktor took the hint, miming himself sliding it on his lover's finger as Yuuri carefully slid it back into place. Then they reversed the motion until Viktor's ring was back on his hand. “I love you, Vitya.”

The Russian blew a kiss at his phone. “I love you too, Yurochka. And I miss you. So, so, so much.”

“I'll be home in three days; I think you can survive that long.” Yuuri's smile softened. “Good luck tomorrow night, Vitya. We can exchange gold medals when I arrive. After you propose again,” he continued, mischief making his eyes sparkle. “Properly, this time.”

“Does it count as proper if I do it in the middle of the airport?”

Yuuri groaned and bent his head, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. The man he loved was going to be the death of him one day.

And he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
